


My Hero

by Renderedusefulyo



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renderedusefulyo/pseuds/Renderedusefulyo
Summary: Reader comes home to find Aizawa upset/depressed and comforts him. Beginning is left vague for readers imagination.





	My Hero

“Hey. Hey look at me.” Your hand reached out brushing the hair out of his face and coming to rest on his cheek as you knelt in front of him. “Shouta, please look at me.” 

You weren’t sure how much time had passed since you came home only to be surprised to find Shouta hunched over on your couch in the dark, but in that time his thoughts had made themselves known. His openness and pure vulnerability shook you but it was his self loathing that stained every word that broke your heart.

You hadn’t spoken a word until now, allowing him to speak. He rarely talked about how he was feeling so this was something you didn’t wish to take lightly. And now that he had fallen silent you sat waiting for a response. And wait you did. Finally after a few painstaking moments he took a shaky breath and opened his eyes. He was a bit surprised to be met with the warmth of your smile and the love shimmering in your eyes.

“Shouta” your voice soft “I want... I know... I know that may be how you feel right now and those feelings are completely valid. I can’t imagine what you are going through. But I also want you to know that those feelings, they aren’t necessarily reality.” You shifted a little to get more comfortable and he leaned deeper into your touch. Stroking his cheek softly you continued “thank you for sharing this with me. You still amaze me everyday. I’m so proud of you Shouta...”

At that he huffed and cut you off “proud? How could you be proud of me? How could anyone be proud of me?” He pulled his face away and rubbed it with both hands, letting out a resigned sigh.

“Listen to me” you continued as he looked back at you “I am proud of you. You have overcome so many odds in your lifetime. You train and better yourself every chance you get. You never give up Shouta. No you may not have the flashiest quirk or the strongest even but that doesn’t matter! You use your quirk better than many of those flashy heroes and you have made yourself invaluable with your skills.” He watched as a few tears escaped while you were talking and he wiped them gently away. You grabbed his hands “listen... you are the most amazing person I know. You work tirelessly even when you are at a disadvantage. You selflessly give of yourself so the people of this city are safer and this next generation of heroes coming up can have the best chance of making it.”

Taking a deep breath you steady yourself from the emotion welling up in you. “ I can’t imagine the hardships you face as a hero and a teacher but I want you to know that you mean so much to me and so many other people. You are wonderful and I love you so much. You are my hero Shouta. I know it doesn’t always end well but I also know you do your best and that’s all anyone can ask. Please. Please don’t beat yourself up over things you can’t control.” Shouta blinked at you, not expecting so much emotion but nodded and rested his head on your shoulder. Reaching up you wrapped your arms around his neck, holding him in what you hoped was a comforting embrace. His arms slowly wrapped around your waist and gently pulled you closer.

“Thank you” he whispered against your neck. You pulled back smiling, brushing your lips against his forehead you stood. Pulling his hand you suggested you both get comfortable and relax.

A change of clothes and a light snack later found you resting your head on his chest with one of his arms wrapped around you and the other running his hand through your hair. Aizawas hair was now pulled back giving you a much better view of his face. “If you keep doing that I’m liable to fall asleep on you mr aizawa” He smirked slightly before responding.

“Now your getting the idea.” He let a few moments slip by as he continued his ministrations and watched you as your breathing evened out and eyes drooped he leaned over kissing your head gently “Goodnight, I love you so much too”


End file.
